A Wonderful Time Of Year
by Pricat
Summary: It's nearly Christmas but Brogan and the resistance don't know about the holiday so Shrek and the others decide to show them the beauty of the holiday.
1. Snow Over the Kingdom

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had this morning and in my head all day and was begging to be written so I had to write it.**

**I know I wrote a Shrek Christmas fic already but this is for Team Ogre/Ogre Resistance as they'll be in the new Xmas special in the SFA DVD double pack and blame the release of SFA on DVD on Monday for this.**

**Anyhoo it's December and Brogan and the resistance don't know it's Christmas as they've never had one before but Shrek and the others decide to show them how great the holidays are.**

**This will have Shrek/Fiona and Brogan/Cookie in it.**

**Some other friends from other worlds might be in this.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Brogan shivered as it was the first of December and snow was everywhere but the muscle bound ogre male was curious yet a little scared thinking it was dark magic bringing all this white stuff but had no idea that it was a good thing.

He then went back inside the resistance hideout which was feeling warm and cosy but he heard Cookie humming something and was curious as he entered his wife's kitchen but the female chef was humming Christmas music as Fiona had taught it to her when hanging out at the swamp yesterday but she smiled seeing her husband come in feeling warmed up.

"Hey Brogi.

Came out of the cold huh?" she asked him.

Brogan wondered how she knew about it.

"It's not evil magic Brogi.

It's snowing because of Christmas." she answered.

Brogan was curious but heard Cookie chuckle at her husband's face.

It was cute.

"It's okay Brogi.

Shrek and the others will explain.

We're going to the swamp later.

I'm baking some cookies.

Fiona gave me some ideas." she told him.

He smiled as he looked at the designs but was curious about this Christmas thing but couldn't wait to go to the swamp later to find out about this Christmas stuff but was helping Cookie with the baking which he liked doing when he wasn't busy training or leading the resistance but Cookie smiled realising it was time to go to the swamp as they along with the rest of the resistance left the hideout to go to the swamp...

* * *

At the swamp, Shrek laughed as he along with the triplets were engaged in a snowball fight as it had been snowing heavy in Duloc and the triplets had been itching to go out and play for most of the week but they heard laughter as somebody was throwing snowballs at them but Shrek smiled seeing who they were.

It was two human females who were giggling as they had been outside in the snow.

One had long chestnut brown hair.

Her hazel eyes had warmth and energy in them.

She was wearing a black bandanna with a thick winter coat with biker boots.

She had a snowball in her gloved hand.

Her female companion had long black hair with a fedora on.

Her blue eyes had a spark in them.

She smiled seeing Shrek as she dropped the snowball.

He smiled seeing them.

"We were snowboarding with Snowgre.

But he needed to go be with his friends." Leah said.

Shrek laughed knowing his teenage cousin was wild.

"You guys wanna play?

We're having a snowball fight." Farkle said.

Leah nodded but saw that Carley was a little nervous.

It was hard for her to use her long cane in the snow.

Leah then guided her inside but left.

She laughed being pelted by snowballs.

* * *

Brogan and the other members of the resistance were curious seeing their friends having a snowball war as they'd never seen it before but Leah stopped throwing as the triplets wondered what was going on but Shrek smiled seeing them stare at the game they'd been playing but understood knowing that Christmas was foreign to them.

"Come inside guys.

We'll explain everything." he said.

But Leah smiled seeing Brogan and the others looking at the decorations wide eyed.

"But don't they know about Christmas?" Farkle asked her.

"No they don't know.

Some people don't celebrate Christmas.

Like in mine and Carley's world." Leah said.

The triplets were curious.

"We should go inside guys.

It's getting really cold out here." Leah said.

They then entered the swamp house but found Cookie already inside but helping Fiona make hot chocolate as the triplets smiled along with Leah as they loved hot chocolate but Brogan was quiet.

It bothered them.

"What is Christmas?" he asked.

Fiona and the others smiled.


	2. Giving Them A Little Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as it was cute but I had to update after that as well as listening to the Glee Christmas album.**

**I hope you guys like. **

* * *

Brogan was in awe along with the other members of the movement as Shrek and the others were explaining Christmas to them but were drinking hot chocolate but liking it as Leah smiled knowing the resistance wanted to try Christmas but knew they didn't know how to start.

"Well you guys need a Christmas tree." Fiona told them.

"What for?" Cookie asked.

"To put presents under." Carley answered.

"We get presents?" Balzac asked.

She and Leah giggled as it was cute.

"Of course you do.

It's part of Christmas." they said.

Shrek smiled as he knew they were getting excited.

"I think we should get a Christmas tree.

Let's go." Brogan said as he agreed.

"We can get one in the forest." he said.

Fiona smiled seeing both males leave the house.

She hoped things would be okay knowing them.

* * *

Brogan was nervous as he and Shrek were in the forest looking for a perfect Christmas tree for the resistance hideout but found a huge one that was perfect as he wanted to cut it down but Shrek was helping as the tree was cut down but they were carrying it while Brogan was carrying it on his back but Shrek was worried.

"Wouldn't that hurt your back?" he asked.

"Nope.

I do this kind of stuff for training everyday." he answered.

Shrek was in awe hearing this as they returned to the swamp but Fiona was in awe at Brogan carrying the tree but Fiona smiled at this but Cookie blushed knowing that was her husband showing off.

"Yes that's my husband." she said giggling.

The other members of the resistance were cheering at their leader.

Brogan smiled at them.

"You're welcome guys.

I had to get the perfect tree.

It is our first Christmas." he answered.

"You want us to come and help decorate?" Leah asked.

"Sure that would rock." Cookie said.


	3. Good Friends Coming To Call

**Okame...**

**Me- Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 as she likes this and right now listening to the Glee Christmas music made me wanna update as it's giving me ideas.**

**(Inyunaruto365 appears)**

**Inyunaruto365- Wow so listening to the Glee Christmas CD gave you ideas for this?**

**I didn't know you liked Glee.**

**Ogre Child- Yes she does..**

**She's a huge Gleek.**

**Me- Yes but this was also inspired by the new Shrek Xmas special that'll be in the SFA double pack that comes out over here on Monday but we'll enjoy the new special.**

**Inyunaruto365- I know why!**

**(She points to a poster of Brogan and the resistance)**

**Ogre Child- Ohh...**

**Look Your Highness.**

**They're ogrelicious gods of hotness.**

**Me- I agreeth!**

**But let's wait until Xmas morning to see if we get it or not!**

**You and Jen are in this story.**

**Plus Team Ogre's there.**

**Anyhoo enjoy the story.**

* * *

Fiona smiled seeing her human friends return with boxes of decorations as they'd went to Leah's house but she saw Jen helping too as she smiled seeing the Arian Knight there but knew a certain dark blue skinned Star dRAGON oGREIX wARRIOR WAS HERE TOO WITH HER HUSBAND.

"Hai she's here.

She's helping bring the **other** stuff here." he answered.

Izz was on his shoulders but blushed seeing Carley.

Leah knew why as he had feelings for Carley since they'd met and had hidden them because she was the true Queen of Aria and knew some of the other male Arians were trying to get her to notice them.

"Hey Izzard.

I missed you.

You guys wanna come inside?

We've got cocoa and cookies." Carley said.

Izz smiled as he was on her shoulders as she laughed.

He was wearing a purple and green scarf and a hat.

* * *

Shrek was helping bring boxes of decorations to the resistance hideout as Brogan was in awe seeing the decorations knowing they hadn't came from the swamp as Shrek smiled.

"Carley and Leah brought them from their world." he answered.

Brogan's eyes widened at that.

"But why would they share these wonderful things?

Don't they need them?" he asked.

"Yes but they wanted to share with you guys.

Part of the Christmas spirit is sharing and giving.

They love this time of year.

You wanna come with us?

We're having cocoa and cookies." he said.

"Sure." he answered.

But Brogan saw somebody tackle Shrek giggling as he saw it was a dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior wearing a green scarf with a black beret on her head as her long tendril like black hair hung from it as she smiled.

"Umm... Ogre Child let go!" she heard somebody say.

She turned around seeing Carley.

"Thanks Carley.

She likes Christmas too huh?" Shrek said.

Carley nodded but Ogre Child pouted.

"Come on Your Highness!

I was just giving Shrek-chan a hug!" she replied.

She then dragged her away by humming Avatar music.

Brogan wondered who that was but Shrek sighed.

"I'll tell you later." he said leaving.

* * *

Leah smiled seeing Carley pouring hot chocolate into cups as she saw Izz smile longingly at her but Jen was eating a mince pie while Ogre Child was sitting beside her husband drinking hot chocolate but smiled seeing the door open as Brogan entered with Shrek but Jen saw Ogre Child blush as he glared daggers at Shrek but Leah sighed.

She knew Ogre Child knew that she was married to Jen the same way Shrek was married to Fiona but she knew that it was a fan crush but the dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior was stunned seeing Izz acting unlike himself.

She then understood seeing the way he was looking at Carley.

She knew how much he cared about her.

"We should go.

We have to decorate the resistance hideout." Leah said.

She agreed as her and the others left the swamp...


	4. A Missing Dragon

**A/N**

**Okame...**

**Me- Here's more of the story and hope you enjoy.**

**Inyunaruto365- Were you listening to Glee Christmas music while working on this?**

**Me- Nope.**

**I'm going to listen to it in the car.**

**Ogre Child- I'm glad you let us in this.**

**It's cute so far.**

**Me-Yes it is.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Brogan was amazed as the other members of the resistance and their friends were decorating the hide out but it was looking beauitful but they were in awe at this as they needed to decorate the Christmas tree that Brogan and Shrek had gotten from the forest but Ogre Child had an idea.

Star Dragon Ogreix emitted from her dark blue skinned hands as blue glowing stars appeared on the tree but Shrek was amazed by how beauitful they made the tree look.

"You're welcome guys." she said.

But they were finished by early evening.

"Wow it's great!" Fiona said.

"I know.

Thanks guys for helping us with all this." Brogan said.

"You're welcome Brogan." Leah replied.

He and the resistance smiled in reply.

"I think Cookie should bake.

Christmas is the time for baked goods." Carley said.

Cookie smiled hearing that.

"Really?" Cookie asked.

"Hmm-mmm.

We should show you some Xmas recipes." Leah told her.

"Thanks guys." she told them.

"You're welcome." Carley told her.

But Leah knew they hadn't told them about Ogre Claus.

"We'll tell them soon.

It's too much excitement for one day." Shrek said.

But he knew that Ogre Child and Jen needed somewhere to stay while in Duloc but there wasn't a lot of room at the swamp but Carley had an idea as Leah wondered what it was.

"You guys can stay at the castle with us." Carley said.

"Thanks guys." Jen said.

Izz was on Carley's shoulders as they left the swamp.

* * *

Artie was stunned seeing Jen along with Ogre Child and Izz in the castle but Jen was curious seeing Artie there as he'd heard about them from Leah as he sighed knowing they'd came to spend the holidays.

"Sorry about this Artie.

We should've told you about this." Leah said.

"It's okay.

I'm sure there's room in the castle to spare." he told her.

"Thanks Artie." Carley said.

They then headed upstairs...

* * *

But something huge and silver scaled had landed in the forest as it had flown away from Ogre Claus's sleigh when he was doing a test run but it was nervous as it was missing her companions and fellow dragons that helped pull Ogre Claus's sleigh but she was in the forest as magic glowed in her eyes.

Her name was Yana and the leader of the pack as she had a star mark on her silver scaled forehead which signified that she wasn't like normal dragons in this world but she roared trying to get attention but nobody came making her worried.

A tear fell from her eye as she saw a cave where she could seek shelter for the night.

* * *

But at the Swampy North Pole, Ogre Claus was nervous as he noticed that not all the dragons that pulled his sleigh weren't there as he saw that Yana was missing as worry filled his body but remembered there had been a snow storm as he had been doing a test run in Far, Far Away but hoped she wasn't in danger as the pack needed Yana but he had to go after her but one of his workers stopped him.

"Sir it's not safe!" he said to him.

"I don't care.

Yana is a part of our team.

I won't rest until she's back here." Ogre Claus replied.

But one of the workers headed to a mystical mirror that showed people and ogres who were naughty and nice in every kingdom as he smiled knowing somebody in Far, Far Away would find Yana as he saw a certain swamphouse appear in the mirror as he saw Yana there as the worker smiled knowing the ogres that lived here were very nice but knew they would try to help Yana get back.

_"I better not tell the boss yet_." he thought.


	5. Taking Yana Back to Ogre Claus

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**I came up with the idea of Ogre Claus losing one of the dragons that pull his sleigh earlier but Shrek and his friends will return it to him somehow.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Shrek was stunned seeing a silver scaled dragon in his garden as he wondered where it had came from but he hoped nobody saw it but Snowgre gasped in awe seeing it was one of the dragons that pulled Ogre Claus's sleigh but Shrek looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Shrek it is so from the Swampy North Pole.

What kind of dragon is it then?

If it doesn't belong to Ogre Claus?" he said.

Shrek sighed as he caved in.

He then saw Carley and Leah come and were in awe seeing that there was a cool looking dragon there but Carley was acting strange in front of it.

Ogre Child understood what was going on with Carley.

She was connecting to the dragon like an Navi to an Ikran.

"What did it tell you Your Highness?" she asked it.

"It said it's name was Yana.

She belongs to Ogre Claus.

She was pulled from his sleigh by a snow storm while he was doing a test run." she told them.

Shrek's hazel eyes widened at that.

"Told you so." Snowgre said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Guys no time to fight!

We need to get Yana back to Ogre Claus.

He needs her to pull his sleigh." Carley said.

Fiona agreed as she knew that her friend had a point.

"We're going to need help.

Let's tell Brogan and the others." Snowgre answered.

Jen agreed.

"Let's do it." Leah agreed.

They then headed to the resistance hideout.

* * *

Brogan wondered what was going on seeing Shrek and his friends there but his eyes widened in awe as he heard Leah explain it to him as Cookie couldn't believe it either after Leah explained about Ogre Claus but were excited about that but more excited hearing that one of the dragons that pulled his sleigh were stranded here and needed to return to the Swampy North Pole.

"Of course we'll help.

But how you're going to get it there?" Brogan asked.

Carley heard Yana growl.

"She knows the way to the Swampy North Pole.

Somebody has to ride her." she translated.

Shrek chuckled at the look on Brogan's face at that.

"She can understand dragons?" he asked.

Ogre Child understood as she nodded in reply.

"Hai she can.

Through Dragon Heart Ogreix." she answered.

Cookie understood as Leah had an idea as she saw the sleigh.

It was big like Ogre Claus's.

"Leah you're a genius!" Carley said.

"I-I am?" Leah asked.

Carley nodded.

"Hai you are.

This sleigh is like Ogre Claus's, right?

We link Yana up to this.

Then we can get to the Swampy North Pole.

Like Ogre Claus." she explained.

Shrek smiled understanding.

"Let's do it!

But you should attach the reins to Yana.

She seems to trust you." he replied.

Leah agreed.

"We know you can do it." she said.

Carley then took the reins and tied them around the silver scaled dragon linking her to the sleigh but Yana seemed calm while doing this but Ogre Child put it down to being good with dragons like the ones in Aria.

"Come on Shrek-chan get in.

You too Leah and Ogre Child." Carley said.

Shrek knew that his Little Ogre was nervous to do this alone as he got into the sleigh as Ogre Child jumped in trying to sit beside him but Leah sat beside him making the dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior pout as Izz laughed.

The silver grey furred Psammead male was sitting beside Carley on the driver's seat as Jen had encouraged him to do this so he could tell Carley how he cared about her.

"Don't worry you'll do great.

I bet this is how the Spirit of Giving feels.

When bringing Christmas to Earth.

You'll do great." he said.

"Thanks Izzard." she said blushing.

A smile was on his face knowing she cared about him too.

* * *

Ogre Claus was amazed seeing a sleigh had left a certain swamp house just to return Yana to him which made him smile knowing that others cared enough about the season enough to do this for him but he hoped that nothing would go wrong but he went to check the lists thrice but his workers were busy working on gifts for every kingdom in every world.

He knew Yana would be back in a while...


	6. Making A Pit Stop

**A/N**

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Inyunaruto365- Aww really?**

**Me- Hai I love when you review my fics.**

**It makes me feel good.**

**Like Christmas does.**

**Ogre Child- Yeah it's a great time of the year.**

**Me- Anyhoo enjoy the story.**

* * *

Leah smiled as the wind blew through her hair as she along with Shrek and the others but she saw Carley getting tired as she'd been driving the sleigh for a long while since they'd left Duloc.

"Who's going to drive?" she asked them.

"I-I can do it guys." Izz said softly.

Leah smiled along with Ogre Child knowing he wanted to try as he saw Carley fall asleep but wrapped a blanket around her but he took the reins from her as he was nervous but Yana understood as they kept going onwards.

"How can Yana do it?

If Carley's not driving?" Shrek asked.

"Well Izzard has the Flame of Heart Equinix within him.

Along with half of the Star Dragon of Psammeadis's magic in him.

Yana must sense it." Ogre Child answered.

Izz looked at Carley seeing a smile on Carley's face.

"Why do you think she's happy?" Shrek asked.

"Because she's dreaming about good things for once.

Christmas is one of the times she loves.

If you want, I can dream tap.

So you guys can see." Ogre Child told them.

"No don't do it.

Let her sleep." Izz said.

Leah saw a smile on his face.

"You're dream tapping aren't you?" Leah asked.

"Maybe..." he replied smiling broadly.

Leah saw Ogre Child giggle.

"He's so cute around her.

It's too bad." she whispered.

"Too bad what?" Leah asked her.

"Too bad he can't tell her.

How he feels for her, that is.

He's had feelings for her.

Since they first met long ago." she replied.

"Aww that's cute!" she said.

"Hai it is.

But don't tell.

He plans to tell her.

That's why he did this." she told her.

Shrek understood as he thought it was cute.

But they needed a pit stop as they landed at a stop but Shrek gasped knowing it was near the Swampy North Pole as Leah smiled but knew they weren't too far from their goal.

"Let's get a snack before going." Shrek said.

Izz agreed as he nuzzled his Queen awake.

"Uhh...

What's going on Izz?

Are we there yet?" Carley asked him.

"Almost.

We're taking a pit stop.

You hungry?" he answered.

She nodded getting out of the sleigh and following him inside but Shrek sighed as he along with Leah and Ogre Child were sitting at a vacant table but he was quiet as they sat down.

But Leah understood as she saw them drinking hot chocolate but saw his snail like eyes widen seeing cookies as Ogre Child laughed knowing how much he loved cookies especially chocolate chip ones as he was eating but Carley smiled at this.

Carley was eating a skinny blueberry muffin.

"We should feed Yana something.

To keep her energy up, you know?" Carley said.

She then found a bag of snow berries in her bag.

"Yeah these could work.

I'll be outside guys." she said.

Izz followed her outside...


	7. Telling Her

**A/N**

**Omake...**

**Me- Aww thanks Inyunaruto365 for reviewing my last chapter of this as I like writing this.**

**Ogre Child- Hai she does.**

**She's been busy on here since getting the Glee Xmas CD.**

**Inyunaruto365- Yeah we know Pricat likes that show.**

**I hope people like this new chapter.**

**Me- I'm sure they will.**

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Izz saw Carley laugh as she felt Yana nuzzle her but the silver grey furred male Psammead felt warm inside being near his Queen as they were the True Rulers of Aria but he had to tell her his feelings.

He saw her bring out some snow berries as the silver scaled dragon got excited eating them from her hand as she smiled.

"Umm... Carley?" he said.

"Hai Izz.

What's wrong?" she said.

He then gathered up courage to tell her.

"You know that we've been friends for a long time since that day we met at the beach and our bond has grown stronger since then but this is kind of hard to say." he said stammering.

She wondered what her Arian partner was trying to say.

"What're you trying to say?" she asked.

"I-I like you." he said blushing.

She blushed in reply.

"I-I like you too Izzard.

I just never told you.

Let's keep it a secret." she said.

He nodded in agreement.

She then hugged him.

"You wanna help feed Yana?" she said.

"S-Sure." he said.

He then took some snow berries from her hand.

Yana got excited as he laughed.

He saw a smile on Carley's face at that.

"She likes you Izz.

I know Ogre Claus will be happy.

Once we bring Yana back to him." she said.

He nodded as he fingered something under his scarf as it was a silver star necklace which Skye had made for him allowing him to transform between his Humanix and his normal Psammead form.

He was silent seeing the others join them.

"What happened out here?" Shrek asked them.

"N-Nothing guys." Izz said blushing.

Leah smiled seeing him get in the sleigh.

"What happened out here?" Ogre Child asked him.

"I'll tell you later.

But now let's go.

Ogre Claus needs Yana.

So he can give others gifts." Izz said.

Carley agreed as she along with Leah got back in the sleigh.

Shrek and Ogre Child then climbed in but hoped things would be okay.

"Let's go!" Carley said holding the reins.

They then took off once more into the night...


	8. Arriving At The Swampy North Pole

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I know they'll get Yana back to Ogre Claus.**

* * *

Brogan was nervous as he and the others hadn't heard from Shrek and his friends but knew that the Swampy North Pole was very far away but smelt something good in the kitchen as he was curious but saw Cookie.

She had been baking Christmas stuff from the recipes Leah had given her.

"Mmm... these smell good." he said to his wife.

"Really Brogi?" she asked him.

"Really, Really honey." he answered.

She kissed him.

Brogan blushed in reply.

"You think Shrek and the others are okay?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"I'm sure of it honey." he told her.

He then helped her with baking.

He knew the other members of their resistance were training right now but looking forward to night time as Balzac would read Christmas books and there would be singing and stuff.

* * *

Shrek was in awe as the sleigh landed at a strange swamp like village surrounded in snow but there were Christmas decorations that looked like ogres had made them as there were lit lanterns everywhere but Leah heard Yana roar loudly as she was curious to know what the dragon had said.

"We're here guys.

This is the Swampy North Pole.

Come on." Carley told them.

They then saw millions of ogres but Yana was happy seeing them as Yana was growling excitedly as Izz untied the silver scaled dragon as she headed to a castle as they followed her but it was like a gingerbread castle.

"... W-Wow this is so cool!"Leah told them.

Shrek agreed as they entered but knew things would be okay.

* * *

Ogre Claus laughed seeing Yana there as she nuzzled her master as she cared about him like the other dragons that pulled his sleigh but he smiled seeing Shrek and his friends knowing they'd helped bring Yana back to him as they smiled seeing how happy he was with having Yana back but he was surprised knowing they'd came all the way just to help him.

"Thank you for bringing Yana back to me.

You don't know how much she means to me." he told them.

"Believe us, we know." Leah said.

He smiled at her knowing that she and her friend were very caring towards his kind despite the fact they were humans but he had a feeling they cared deeply about their friends.

"You came all this way just for me?

You guys care deeply about our kind." Ogre Claus said.

Carley nodded in reply.

She then followed them...


End file.
